Sick
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Motonari is sick and Motochika came to take care of him. A ChikaNari One-Shot.


**Seriously, I'm in love with this couple!**

* * *

*cough cough*

"Motochika... Is that you?" Motonari asked weakly, looking outside the door with his pair of tired eyes.

"Of course!" Motochika shouted and came in with a grin, and Motonari turned his back against Motochika, his body still lying on the bed.

"Yo! .... Hey, why are you still in your bed?" Motochika asked as he saw Motonari in his bed.

"N..Nothing..." Motonari said, and asked, "And why are you here, Chosokabe?"

"Me? Uhh.... I'm here to talk.. I think....." Motochika answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway! You should be getting up by now!" Motochika said and closed he door after he entered the room, as Motonari coughed before scoffed at Motochika.

"Hmph. I don't want to." Motonari said arrogantly.

"Then there must be something wrong with you." Motochika said, and walked up closer to have a better look at Motonari. The green one covered half of his face with his blanket, preventing the purple's curious gaze on him.

"What? Get your filthy (?) eyes off me!" Motonari demanded, but Motochika doesn't want to, and lifted a corner of the blanket that covered Motonari.

Motochika immediately sensed huge heat radiating from the inside of the blanket. His eyes widened. He stepped back a few steps, watched as Motonari coughed, and get a conclusion.

"You're sick, isn't it, Motonari?"

Motonari can't believe his ears. The Motochika he knew is so loud and demanding and wild but his tone in that sentence just now is so... gentle...

A huge shadow past his eyes, and a warm hand made contact with his forehead.

"Yeah. Mouri Motonari is 100 percent, Chosokabe Motochika approved, SICK." Motochika said, his hand on Motonari's forehead.

"Take your hands off my forehead, Chosokabe!" Motonari blushed and shouted, pretty loud for a sick person.

"Don't want to, Nari-chan~" Motochika said and moved downwards from his forehead to his face.

"I swear, Chosokabe, if I recover, the first thing I'll do is to chop you into pieces!" Motonari grunted, but actually (quite) enjoyed the tingling sensation building up in him as Motochika's hand ran over his face.

"Okay. Just kidding." Motochika's hand left Motonari's forehead. Motonari cursed silently to himself.

"Anyways.. You are sick and as a friend to you... I, Chosokabe Motochika, will take full care of you for the time being!" Motochika announced, and Motonari blushed very red.

"Whaaa....?? What happened?! Why are you suddenly so red?! Is the ventilation not good enough? Or is it...."

"It's nothing!" Motonari sit up and shouted to the panic-striken Motochika before plunging into a series of coughs.

"Okay, then..." Motochika said and inhaled deply, both his hands on his waist. "I'll get a wet cloth and some medicine. Your job is to lie down here until I come back."

Motochika stepped outside, leaving Motonari inside the room, taking as much rest as he can.

* * *

"Yo! I'm back!" Motochika came back with a basin of water, a piece of cloth, some medicine and a cup of water.

He dipped the cloth in the water, twisted the excess water out from the cloth, and gently pressed it onto Motonari's forehead.

"Thanks." Motonari mumbled and it did not escape Motochika's ears. He gave out a faint grin to himself.

"Here, Motonari. Your medicine." Motochika said, his hand already holding two capsules of medicine. Motonari sit up from his bed, stared at the white medicine, and looked at Motochika, shaking his head.

"You should eat your medicine, stupid." Motochika said, as Motonari shook his head again.

"Please, Chosokabe. I hate medicines. And their stinky smell." Motonari grunted.

"I don't care. Last chance. Do you want to eat it or not?" Motochika said, fighting back the blush that's forming on his cheek upon seeing Motonari's grunt.

"NO." Motonari pouted and crossed his arms like a kid.

"Guess I have to do it the hard way." Motochika said and threw the medicine into his mouth, before locking his lips with Motonari's.

Motonari blushed crimson bright red, as Motochika quickly pushed the medicine down Motonari's throat, unconsciously adding a bit of his own saliva along with the bitterness.

"Chosokabe Motochika! What do you think you're doing?!" Motonari shouted when the medicine and the saliva reached into his stomach, as he wiped off the excess saliva that dripped on his lips.

"Uhh.... I'm feeding the medicine to you?"

"No you're NOT! You're harassing me! You.. You pervert!" Motonari shouted into Motochika's ears, making him sigh to himself.

"At least, you ate that medicine, right?" Motochika said calmly, disappointment covering a part of his face. "Then.. I'm leaving."

Motochika stood up, and Motonari is shocked at Motochika's sudden change of mood.

"Okay, Chosokabe. I'm sorry for calling you a pervert and I know that the method you use just now is for my own good and sorry for shouting at you so could you puh-lease not get mad and stay with..." Motonari blabbered to calm down Motochika, but when he realizes what he's about to say is overboard, he immediately stops.

"Really? Thanks!" Motochika turned around and looked at Motonari with his smiling eyes. "But can you finish your sentence?"

Motonari refuses and hides into his blanket once more, giving the reason "I am going to rest now".

"Well." Motochika sat down on a chair beside Motonari's bed. "I'll stay with you, Motonari."

* * *

Hours later...

*snore*

"Wake up, Motochika! I need my medicine!"

* * *

**Another ChikaNari fic... :D**

**Hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed!  
**


End file.
